1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearm security devices, and more particularly to a firearm security device for holding a firearm in a secure manner.
2. Background
The prior art includes a variety of gun racks configured for displaying, holding or securing a variety of firearms. Additionally, the prior art includes a variety of firearm locking assemblies including several that lock through the trigger guard as demonstrated by the lock and chain arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,385 to Clouser, and the cable and lock arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,592 issued to Dingee, Jr.
Additionally many firearms are configured to permit a rapid knockdown of various components including the upper receiver, ammo clips, barrel sections and stock members. Many of the firearm securing devices of the prior art, while capable of securing a firearm in toto, do not prevent against the removal of component parts that are designed for rapid knockdown.
It would be desirable to provide a firearm security device that is configured to secure a firearm in a manner that allows a secure placement or location of the firearm and which also provides the option of allowing the firearm to be locked in the firearm security device thereby increasing firearm security. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide a firearm security device that is specifically adapted to various tactical weapons utilized by the military and law enforcement personnel.
One object of the present invention is to provide a firearm security device that is adaptable to secure a wide variety of firearms, including pistols, rifles, including tactical rifles and shotguns. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a firearm security device that may be configured or adapted to prevent removal of component parts of the firearm while the firearm is secured in the device. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a firearm security device that may be adapted to various tactical weapons utilized by the military and law enforcement personnel.